Automotive interior consoles typically feature storage areas or cup holders for driver and passenger convenience. For styling purposes and to conceal stored items, it is desired to have the storage compartments covered with some type of cover or door when the cup holder or storage unit is not in use. Generally, automotive interior console environments comprise many features and devices, such that available packaging space for a cover or door mechanism is very limited. The available packaging space must support the door body as well as the assembly used to actuate and control movement of the door between a closed state and an open state. For this reason, many door mechanisms have very limited travel, occupy considerable wasted space in the console, cannot stow out of sight for a more finished appearance, or are coupled to space wasting actuating assemblies that take up a considerable amount of the already limited console space. As the already limited console space is occupied to accommodate door assemblies and the mechanisms used to operate the door assemblies, storage space and cup holder size is further limited, or door assemblies are not featured at all.
The present invention provides a storage unit having a cover assembly that is operable between open, closed, and stowed positions that has a minimal footprint on the available space in the console, such that larger storage areas and cup holder designs can be accommodated.